Journey
by SpPandaaa
Summary: It was just like any other day. Just like any other date the two had together in the past. Well minus the whole, "let me get down on one knee, and ask you to marry me" thing.


Originally written as a meme response for Neri on our Emil, and Marta rp blogs with some revisions to make it more fanfic oriented/ friendly.

Thank you Neri for being the best Marta I could ever ask for.

* * *

Deep breaths.

_Today was like any other day._ Emil told himself.

Nothing completely out of the ordinary was going on. He was just taking Marta out on a date. It's not like they haven't done that before. They've gone on plenty of dates actually. It's just like any other day.

Emil put his right hand into his pocket, and felt the tiny box inside.

… Or it would have been an ordinary day if he didn't plan on proposing to Marta.

Emil had to be calm. Act cool. Cooler than the tundra. He would worry Marta, and she would begin to question him if he didn't act natural. Not that Emil could say Marta didn't have any idea. They have talked about getting married in the past, but she didn't know today would be the day he would finally propose to her.

He just really wanted this to go perfect. It's going to be a moment they remember for the rest of their lives, so he didn't want to screw it up.

Emil played with the box in his pocket. Opening and closing it as he waited for Marta to arrive. Emil looked at his watch, there was still some time before they had to meet up. He ended up arriving rather early; a lot earlier than the two had originally planned, but Emil was restless, and couldn't manage to keep himself still while he was waiting around in the inn, so he opted to leave ahead of time, hoping that the walk would calm his nerves, so he wouldn't be a wreck when it came to actually asking Marta the fated question.

When Marta was out shopping with their friends a few days ago, Emil made his way over to her home to talk to her dad, asking his permission to marry his daughter. To be honest, her dad still kind of frightened Emil to some extent. He was no longer war-crazy, but Brute still had a very intimidating disposition. Emil was relieved when Brute smiled at him saying how he had complete faith he would make Marta happy, and didn't know any other man better for the job.

Remembering the smile on Brute's face when he asked for his daughter's hand in marriage put Emil at ease. Emil, and Marta have been together for a long time. It's been years since their journey together, so there really was nothing to be afraid of. This was just them taking another step in the same journey together.

Emil could hear quick steps approaching at a rapid speed. When he looked up he saw none other than Marta running her way over to him. He noted how cute Marta was dressed; she looked rather angelic wearing a white dress along with her mother's flower hair clips still adorned as per usual.

"Emiiiiiiil," Marta's voice sung as she said his name, and when she was close enough she leapt into his arms. Emil panicked for a second before he caught her. He should really stop being surprised when Marta did this kind of thing, but she somehow always found a way to catch him off guard, and surprise him, though that was part of Marta's charm, so he didn't mind it at all.

"You didn't have to run. I was the one who really came early," Emil smiled softly as he continued to hold Marta in his arms. He couldn't bring himself to bring her out of the embrace now that he was holding her.

"Yeah, but the both of us have been so busy the past few days that we've hardly seen one another," Marta said. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," Emil admitted. He reluctantly pulled away from Marta. If he didn't let go now, he was never going to let go, and they wouldn't get to what he would hope be the best part of their date.

"Let's go," Emil said, taking Marta's hand to begin their date together.

It was hard to believe how nervous Emil once was. The moment he saw Marta, all of his nerves dissipated. Her smile brought him ease. Marta was truly his remedy for anything; she had no absolutely idea how much she really did mean to him.

"I thought for our date today we would do something different," Emil said as he handed Marta a map of Aselia, and an envelope. "Inside is your first clue, and when you reach the end, you'll get a prize."

Marta seemed intrigued enough by Emil's proposal of a fun game for the two of them to play together… well kinda play together. Emil was going to be secretly following Marta along until about the halfway point where Lloyd would take over for him to ensure everything went according to plan.

"I'll see you at the end," Emil smiled as he watched Marta read the contents of the note to head to her first destination. Emil followed her in secret, watched her as she easily pieced together the clues he spent hours on putting together. Each clue brought Marta to some place memorable for the two of them during the course of their journey. Each step bringing back a flood of memories from that time.

Once Emil made his switch off with Lloyd, he took a rheaird to Luin, making sure the final preparations were complete, and once that was done, he headed to Lake Sinoa Cave where he waited for Marta to arrive.

Marta was a hard worker, that's for sure. She blazed through Emil's scavenger hunt a lot faster than he anticipated, and didn't leave him waiting too long before showing up. When she was within distance, Marta leapt into Emil's arms, much like she did earlier that morning.

"That was sure fast," Emil commented. "But I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else."

There was no one who knew Emil, his feelings, and their relationship better than Marta herself.

"Marta for today's date, I wanted you to remember what it was like on our journey because those days are very important to me. Because it was you who helped me become the person I am today.

I don't think I could ever properly fully express the way I feel about you, and all that you have done for me, but you really do mean a lot to me.

And that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I can't imagine my life with anyone else but you."

Emil got down on one knee, and took out the box from his pocket, opening it up, to reveal the ring inside.

"Marta, will you marry me?"

At first Emil was nervous to look up at Marta. He was mostly confident she wouldn't say no. They had been together for so long, it would be hard to believe she would say no, but he couldn't help, but worry.

Definitely those nerves kicking in again.

She didn't say anything at first, seeming as if she was still trying to fully comprehend what Emil had asked her. Her words were silent, but Emil could feel the overwhelming energy she was emitting.

"Yes!" Marta exclaimed. "Yes. A thousand times. Yes."

Marta bent down to kiss Emil, as he slowly stood up into the kiss, and held her once again.

She said yes.

The answer he was waiting for.

Emil honestly couldn't think of a moment where he has been happier in all of his life. Marta changed him; she made him a better person, but most of all, Marta completed him. Since meeting Marta, Emil felt as if he finally became whole. His life truly began when the two of them met, and she brought color into his world.

He was so grateful for Marta. So grateful that she was born.

When the two pulled away from their kiss, Emil slipped the ring on Marta's hand. She smiled looking at the ring, and then at him, and in return Emil smiled back at her.

He was looking forward to the next part of their journey together.


End file.
